<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cure by Sagecycle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828737">The Cure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagecycle/pseuds/Sagecycle'>Sagecycle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagecycle/pseuds/Sagecycle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>D-Class 39457 was at the end of her term, and she knew it. Being handed over to a sapient SCP wasn't exactly how she pictured herself going out, and she definitely didn't expect to survive the interaction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunmerLover/gifts">DunmerLover</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157364">Simply Bodies</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunmerLover/pseuds/DunmerLover">DunmerLover</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“D-Class 39457, please step forward.” One of the researchers in the room motioned for her to walk towards the closed door.</p>
<p>“Once everyone is properly prepared, I will open the containment doors and you, 39457, will step fully inside. Then the containment doors will close behind you and our experiment will begin. This particular SCP is cordial and so long as you don’t irritate it, you will be fine.” The researcher shuffled through a few of his papers on the desk before he looked up to her. </p>
<p>Squaring her shoulders, she nodded despite knowing she doesn’t have a choice and if she were a more optimistic person, she would’ve sworn that she saw the barest of a smile from the researcher. With a few more words passed around between the other researchers in the room, they were properly prepared and the guards stepped forward and raised their weapons as the containment doors were opened. With a shaky breath, 39457 stepped forward, until she had crossed over the doorway completely. With a hiss, the doors slid shut behind her and it was as if all sound had been cut from the air. The sound of her breathing seemed to deafen herself and had unknowingly, grew labored. Her eyes scanned the containment cell before ultimately landing on a dark form bent over a table in the corner. The thing turned to face her as the doors slid shut and grey eyes brightened ever so slightly as they roamed over her form. Turning to face the windows, it nodded its head in the direction of the researchers before returning its attention to her face. </p>
<p>A calculated look appeared in its eyes as it stepped forward, hand coming up to cover the tip of its beak-like mask. Mutters that couldn’t quite reach her ears filled the silence and she stood stock still as it came to rest a foot away from her. Bending ever so slightly at the waist, the thing looked her in the eye before it continued its muttering. She could make out a few praises it spewed from behind the mask, sidestepping her to walk around her.</p>
<p>“If you could, lass, take a few steps forward for me. I must complete my preliminary examination of you before we can continue.” The voice that came from behind the mask was surprisingly clear and soothing and she found herself willingly complying. “Thank you dear.”</p>
<p>She didn’t respond as it continued, humming and tracing over her with a few inches between actual skin contact. She was beginning to wonder just why it wasn’t touching her when she felt the faintest of its fingers just barely brush along the base of her neck, pushing her pony tail out of the way. A noise of surprise came from behind her, and she felt the fingers press into her skin further until its entire hand came into contact with the nape of her neck. Its thumb wrapped around the left side of her neck, brushing along her jawline as the tips of his fingers wrapped around the right. She could faintly hear the sound of murmured chatter from behind the windows, wondering just what was supposed to happen when it touched her. </p>
<p>“Fascinating.” It spoke, voice inches away from her ear as she saw the tip of its beak coming into view from her peripherals. </p>
<p>Its hand left her neck almost immediately after touching her. Suddenly it was in front of her again and this time, both of its arms raised and two gloved hands pressed themselves into her cheeks, fingers cupping under her jaw and resting there. Grey eyes continued to scan her face as it turned her this way and that before it pulled away once more. It scurried over to the table to fetch its journal she didn’t notice was there before. Flipping to a blank page it scribbled in it before looking back up to her and motioning her closer. She followed and found herself sitting on the table, once again hands skimming over her skin as it hummed in thought. </p>
<p>“You are pure.” It spoke, finger tracing along her pulse point in her wrist before dropping her hand to feel for it at her neck. “There aren’t many like you anymore.” </p>
<p>“Pure?” She asked before she could stop herself, eyes widening before her mouth slammed closed as its gaze settled back on her face. </p>
<p>“Yes, you aren’t diseased. The Pestilence resides in many. I had thought that there was none left that had been untouched by The Great Dying. We are much alike I believe.” It stated, searching her face for a few moments before it pulled away from her.</p>
<p>It turned from her to address the windows beside them. “I’m afraid that there isn’t much I can do with her, she seems to be free from the Pestilence.”</p>
<p>“Surely she could be of use to you in some way Doctor? We haven’t yet found someone capable of surviving your culling touch. That alone is worth more experimentation, is it not?” The voice of the researcher that spoke to her came over a speaker in the containment cell. </p>
<p>“Of course she is useful! This is perfect! With her I might yet be able to find a proper cure!” It spun around to face her once more, eyes glinting beneath its mask as it suddenly pulled a surgical scalpel from somewhere and leapt for her. </p>
<p>With a cry of surprise, she leant to the side, narrowly avoiding the sharp object as it slashed at her with a renewed fervor she hadn’t yet seen from it. A hissing sound could be heard beneath her labored breaths as she continued to avoid the weapon and soon the room smelled of lavender. She watched as it grew sluggish and calm once more. The scent seemed to affect her as well and her eyelids grew heavy as the smell increased in strength before growing overpowering. She watched as it fell to the ground, crouched in a seated position as the door slid open once more and guards hauled her to her feet from where she fell in a crumpled heap. Hazy eyes followed her as she was led out of the cell until the doors were closed and she was out of sight. </p>
<p>Researchers bombarded her with questions once she was recovered from the cell. Many of which flew in one ear and out the other as she struggled to comprehend what was being said. Blinking slowly, she felt her vision fade as black entered the corners of her eyes before she tipped over, eyes sliding closed as she made contact with the ground. </p>
<p>When she woke, she was placed in an uncomfortable cot, white ceiling being the first thing she saw when her eyes cracked open. Looking around blearily, a blue curtain separated her from the rest of the room. A med bay then, she had been in many like it before from her prior experiences with other SCP’s. The sound of hushed voices spoke amongst themselves from behind the curtains and she groaned, licking her dry lips as she struggled to speak. A medic seemed to hear her and the curtain was pulled back to reveal the researcher that had spoken to her along with a few others and the medic herself. The medic stepped forward first, going over her vitals before stepping back and allowing the researchers to come forward. </p>
<p>Voices spoke over one another until a different voice cut through with a cough. Eyes snapped over to the entrance of the med bay and many called out their surprise at the sight of a man in a suit standing in the doorway. </p>
<p>“Site Director! What is it you’re doing down here?” The researcher spoke, stepping forward as he took his spot in front of the others. </p>
<p>“Calm yourself Dr. Henderson, I came down here to see what has the entire research department in an uproar and here lies in front of me a feeble looking lady of whom we don’t even know by name. My dear, what are you called?” The Site Director addressed her personally, eyes landing on her. </p>
<p>“My name sir?” She clarified, watching as a small smile crossed his face before he nodded in assent. “My mother named me Maria, sir.” </p>
<p>“Maria? My, what a beautiful name. Well then Miss Maria, from here on out you are assigned to SCP-049 and SCP-049 alone. Your time here has been extended indefinitely until you prove to be of no further use or more trouble than you’re worth. We will have proper lodging for you prepared immediately and a schedule drawn up for you after you have been cleared for work. A clearance card for you will be made and you are to have that and your name tag on you at all times. Two armed guards will take you to and from where you need to be and they are to accompany you at all times. If you are ever by yourself without clearance by either myself or 05 approval, we will take that as an escape attempt and use lethal force if necessary to recontain you. A contract is being written up as we speak and you are to read through it thoroughly before signing. In the event that you breach any and I do mean any rules or guidelines set in that contract, you will be terminated.” With that, the man excused himself and left the med bay.</p>
<p>The researchers in the room all stared after him, gobsmacked. She herself was astounded. Eyes landed on her and she found herself the center of attention. Dr. Henderson cleared his throat, stepping towards her and taking charge of the situation once more. </p>
<p>“Well then, seeing since you are to be assigned with us, I do believe proper introductions are in order. My name is Peter Henderson. I am the current head researcher assigned to SCP-049. These are my assistants, Dr. Parker and Dr. Samson.” He introduced himself and his colleagues before allowing himself and his assistants to be escorted out of med bay, all but two of the guards following behind. </p>
<p>She was forced to stay in the med bay for another few hours after the meeting, being monitored closely before she was cleared for work. One of the guards cuffed her wrists and pulled her from the bed. The guards and herself thanked the medic before she was led out of the room and up a flight of stairs. White corridors filled her vision and she let out a sigh of relief when she found herself still within the facility. She made careful note of the twists and turns the guards led her through as they took her towards her living quarters. They passed through three security checkpoints, each one more heavily secured than the last before they were walking down color coded halls. Finally they came upon yellow colored halls and directed her towards an empty living quarter. They opened the door for her before they took the cuffs from her wrists and shut it behind her without so much as a good day. </p>
<p>Huffing in irritation, she turned her attention to the small room she was to live in until further notice. The bed she was to sleep on looked far comfier than that of the cot she had slept in for the past month and she was surprised to find that she had her own bathroom adjacent to her bedroom. A small wardrobe filled with simple clothes sat in a corner of the room. A desk and chair was also in the room, along with a small radio that she knew was going to be used plenty. Opening a drawer, she found blank paper and a few pens for her already inside. A thick stack of paper rested on the desk and she scanned the first page before she realized it was the contract she was supposed to read. Sighing, she succumbed to her fate and sat, reading over the packet, annotating where she felt was important.</p>
<p>It took her well over four hours to read through the entirety of the contract and once she finished, she signed the last page with her full signature before tearing it from the rest and standing from her seat.<br/>
Groaning when her body popped and cracked in random places, she made her way to the door, cracking it open to see a new pair of guards standing in front of her door. The sound of it creaking open caught their attention. She cleared her throat before showing them the signed contract. One of them reached for the paper and scanned it before nodding to the other and pulled his comms from his belt before speaking into it. Within a minute another guard was in front of her door, replacing the other one as he went down the hallway and turned the corner. She looked back to the other two before she slipped back into her room, offering them a small goodnight as she shut the door. </p>
<p>Checking the time on her radio, she winced when she read the clock. It was well past 12 and her schedule had read that she was to wake at 5 to prepare for her day. She was to meet outside the SCP’s containment cell at 7 sharp. Sighing, she stripped from the orange jumpsuit, pleased to be rid of the offending material as she slipped beneath the covers of her bed. Once her head hit the pillow, she was out. </p>
<p>A horrid alarm that pierced through the air is what woke her from her fitful slumber. With a cry of surprise, she fell from her mattress, landing on the ground with a thump. A harsh knock at her door followed her cry and she found herself looking up at the door. A guard stood in the way, eyes trained on her form as she lay in a tangled heap, her sheets wrapped around her. He seemed to relax ever so slightly, eyes scanning the room before he left as quickly as he came. Face flaming red from being found in such a compromising position, she quickly untangled herself from her sheets and placed them back on the bed. Breathing out a calming sigh, she stepped into her bathroom to freshen up before she started her day. After emerging from her shower, she dressed quickly, not sparing a second glance at her other clothes as she put on a pair of pants and a sweater shirt. Tying her hair back she walked to her door and opened it. The first set of guards from yesterday were standing on either side of her door. When it opened they turned to look at her.<br/>
“You wouldn’t happen to know where the cafeteria is?” She asked after a second of silence. </p>
<p>One of them nodded, stepping forward to lead her as the other stepped in behind. She was sandwiched between the two as they corralled her down the hallway and into a new section of the zone. Blue walls led her towards a cafeteria and staff break room. Ignoring the many researchers in the break room she made her way into the cafeteria, scanning the room and seeing many different men and women dressed in swat gear. The two guards led her into the line, gathering their own breakfast as they went. She thanked the cafeteria worker as she was handed her food and bid them a good day as she walked out of line and towards a rather empty table, her two guards following behind her. They sat on either side of her wordlessly, digging into their food once they had seated fully. </p>
<p>None of them spoke to one another throughout the entire meal and once they were all done they led her back out of the cafeteria and back through one of the checkpoints she passed through the day before. Dark grey walls seemed to close in on her and the sound of comms beeping every few seconds filled the silence. Occasionally, she could hear thumping or the occasional scream from what she assumed was tests being run. Swallowing, she found herself growing anxious as they led her down many flights of stairs before walking down a long hallway. She passed by two other SCP’s containment cells that she didn’t recognize before stopping at the security door that led to SCP-049. Chatter from behind the doors told her that she wasn’t the first to arrive, which calmed her nerves ever so slightly. One of the guards swiped his keycard and the doors slid open. </p>
<p>Dr. Henderson turned to face the door opening, a grin spreading across his face as Maria stepped through, flanked by her entourage. He turned back to his assistants, finishing his conversation before he stepped over towards his newest colleague. He stuck his hand out, grin forming into a true smile as she shook his hand cordially before stepping back from him and offering his assistants a good morning.<br/>
“And a good morning it is, Miss Maria. We are very glad to have you back. Today will be much like last time, we want you to go inside and make simple conversation with SCP-049. It has been made aware of your situation and agrees to work with you from here on out until told otherwise. We are going to bring in one of the subjects after lunch and it has agreed to let you aid in what it calls its “curing process”. If we seem to think that the test will bring you unnecessary harm, we will terminate the test and pull you out. 049 has been warned not to pull another stunt like yesterday again. It seems to show signs of remorse for acting out of line.” Dr. Henderson pulled his papers back out like he did yesterday and placed them on the table in front of the windows. </p>
<p>“Like yesterday, we want you to stand in front of the doors, and once we are ready they will open and you will go inside.” He clarified for her, watching as his assistants gathered their materials before seating themselves and waiting for further instructions. </p>
<p>With a nod to the guards in the room, they took their spots behind her, weapons once again aimed at the door as it slid open. She stepped through, a little more hesitant than she had been yesterday. With a hiss the door slid shut once more and she was once again alone in its containment cell. It wasn’t standing over its table like yesterday, it was standing a little off to the side of the door, watching as she stepped through. Once the door was shut fully, it stepped forward, arms down by its sides as it paused before her. Head bowed, she almost believed what the Doctor had said, if it weren’t for the calculating look in its eye as it made contact with her. Its fingers once again brushed over the skin of her neck before it pulled away. </p>
<p>“My deepest apologies about what transpired yesterday. I fear that in my excitement I may have gone a little overboard and almost caused you bodily harm.” It spoke, voice soft as it once again circled her like a wolf would its dying prey. </p>
<p>Standing straight, she accepted its apology, watching as it came to rest back in front of her. It lifted a gloved hand from its side, palm upward as it watched her. She raised a brow, but placed her hand in its, letting it pull her towards the table and seating her once again on top. It pulled that same journal out of nowhere and flipped to a page, turning it around to show her the contents. She squinted her eyes at the strange loopy handwriting seemed to form barely legible writing. Skimming the work, she briefly took note that it talked about some form of antibody within the blood that fought off infection before the book was pulled away from her and flipped before being shown another passage. </p>
<p>It continued on like that for a while, showing her what its work consisted of, including drawings and sketches of what she assumed were different systems of the body and other small diagrams that were expertly annotated to describe what was shown. With each little comment she made it seemed to grow more pleased with her until it shut the book with a small snap and pulled her up from the table. With a pleased laugh, it spun her around with its hand clasped around her wrist as he led her to another table within the room. This one seemed to look more like a medical cot than a table and she watched as it sat down with a hum before looking at her expectantly. Raising another brow in question she stood in front of it before it spoke once more. </p>
<p>“You seem able to grasp more of my work than the doctors out there. I would like to see you attempt your own examination of my person and recall any and all things that stand out to you.” It explained as it shifted on the table, eyes bright and eager as she brought a hand to her mouth. </p>
<p>“Alright, if that is what you wish. Are you going to lead me in this or do you want to test me to the best of my abilities now?” She asked, watching as it practically vibrated in its seat.<br/>
“If you require assistance, I will offer it, but I would like to see you work independently from my instruction as best as possible.” </p>
<p>She nodded, allowing herself to become engrossed in her task. She asked it a bunch of different questions, each of them building upon the last. Starting with simple ones, like its age and date of birth. It couldn’t seem to recall its date of birth, but knew that it had existed since the early 13th century, perhaps earlier. Her mind reeled at that bit of information. She had learned that it considered itself male, and prior test shows that it did in fact have a humanoid skeletal structure beneath its robes, of which she learned was actually a part of its being. It recalled having once been able to take the mask and robes off, but hasn’t tried to do so for a very long time. When she inquired why, it stated that there was no reason to do so. She didn’t push that subject very hard, taking note of how it seemed to grow stressed from that line of questioning.<br/>
When she began on the topic of the Pestilence, it seemed to become engrossed in its findings. Explaining to her that it had existed for as long as he could remember. It was what he was there to cure. When she asked about the Pestilence and what it was, it grew slightly agitated with the line of questioning, and she quickly turned the questioning towards his cure. When he explained that, she once again found herself slightly lost. What he said didn’t quite make sense to her, and when she stated as such, he told her he would show her how much progress he has made when given the chance. After that line of questioning was completed, he seemed to start asking her questions. Simple ones, like her name and age came first. </p>
<p>“Maria? That is a very pleasant name dear. Can I call you as such?” It asked kindly, head tilted to the side as it studied her. </p>
<p>She giggled a little before nodding her consent, finding that she quite liked it when he said her name. His eyes crinkled a little at the corners and she assumed that he too was smiling. His questions grew into more personal ones, like where she was born and if she had any family. She couldn’t quite recall where she was born, telling him that she knew she was from the United States, but not knowing which state and that she had a younger brother. He seemed pleased with her answers, offering her what she assumed were smiles and nods of encouragement as she spoke. They were cut off by the sound of the static filling the room for a moment before the worried voice of Dr. Henderson filled the room. </p>
<p>“I regret to inform you both, but it seems SCP-035 has breached containment. We are going to have to terminate today’s test and carry on at the same time tomorrow. Maria, please come with me.” Maria frowned, eyes glancing over to the windows before a hand clamped down on her wrist. </p>
<p>“Do not fear my dearest.” 049 whispered to her, eyes shining brightly from behind his mask as he turned to address the researcher behind the windows. “I wouldn’t fear for the lady’s safety at this moment in time Doctor, you lot are in far more danger than she.” </p>
<p>With that sentence, everything went to shit. The Doctor’s next words were cut off with the sound of a wet gurgle coming from the intercom system. Gunfire met her ears before the button was released and everything grew quiet. The hand around her wrist tightened ever so slightly before it released her, allowing her a moment to catch her breath before arms wrapped themselves around her waist. The black beak of the Doctor’s mask appeared in her peripheral vision and she tilted her head to look at him. She couldn’t see his eyes from her position, but the way he nuzzled her cheek had her tensing. A soft chuckle filled the silence and she forced herself to relax, letting out a shaky breath as 049 hummed in her ear. </p>
<p>The sound of the intercom came back after a moment of silence and a raspy voice filled their room. </p>
<p>“Well, this sure is a surprising sight to see. I thought they were all bullshitting.” The voice spoke and Maria could practically feel eyes upon her from behind the windows. </p>
<p>“Well met 035, it has been a long time since I last heard from you.” 049 spoke from behind her, his head rising from where it was against her cheek to look out into the observatory.</p>
<p>“You can say that again, Doc. Haven’t exactly had the chance to take a stroll around in awhile and well, the staff down by my sector has been lacking recently. Took my shot and ran with it.” </p>
<p>“Indeed? My days have been filled as of late. I cannot say that I don’t welcome a change every now and again however.” The Doctor shifted behind her, a hand from around her waist rising to brush against her cheek. “I believe it has much to do with Maria here. She is pure 035, untouched by the Pestilence. I haven’t met one like her in ages.”</p>
<p>“I suppose that means she’s off limits then, eh? Oh well, I really should be heading out now anyway, I think I’ve had enough of the scenery around these parts.” The static disappeared and they were once again surrounded by silence. </p>
<p>“You know 035, 049?” Maria asked, shifting in his lap to face him. </p>
<p>Grey eyes shined bright from behind his mask, corners creasing in what she was beginning to recognize as a smile. He didn’t answer her, and to be honest she didn’t expect him to. Humming in thought, she stood from his lap, walking back over to the table he has in his room. Sparring him a glance, she asked if he had any paper on hand for her to utilize. The Doctor motioned vaguely towards his medical bag, watching as she nodded her head before going over to it and rustling through the contents. After a few moments of searching, she found a piece of paper and a pencil to write with. Thanking him, she came to sit parallel to him and got to work. </p>
<p>They spent the remainder of their time together in a comfortable silence. At some point 049 got restless and stood to continue with his work. With him distracted, Maria found it surprisingly easy to cast glances at him without being caught. The scratching of writing utensils on paper being the only sound to fill the room. Maria wasn’t sure how long she had been stuck in his containment cell but after what she figured was a few hours at the most, the sound of the intercoms came back on. A different voice met her ears and she looked to the windows as she listened to them speak. </p>
<p>“Miss Maria, we have come to bring you back to your housing. The breach attempt has been dealt with and we are no longer on lockdown.” The man spoke. </p>
<p>Sighing to herself, she stood from her spot and stretched, hearing her back pop pleasantly as she rose. 049 bid her a good night and a promise to see her soon before the doors were opened and she was ushered out. She gave him a smile and a wave in farewell before the doors were closed and she was moved along. The guards by her sides said nothing as they led her down the hall and past the checkpoint she came through earlier that day. Soon she found herself back in her rooms and with a goodnight to the guards she slipped inside. The first thing she did was place her paper down on her desk, covering it with a book to hide her work from view just in case someone came in to do an inspection, she didn’t want it confiscated. </p>
<p>Sliding her bathroom door open, she stepped inside and stripped from her clothes. Turning the shower handle on, she stepped in and washed herself off before she got out and dried, dressing for bed. Once her head hit the pillow she was out. When she awoke she found it still too early for her to get ready for the day. Remembering the drawing she was working on the day before, she went over to her desk to uncover the piece of paper to gaze down at the work she had done. She had mostly finished her sketch by the time she was gathered from the cell and what stared back at her was a side profile of the Doctor, beak curved downward towards the table he propped himself up against with his hands. </p>
<p>Gathering the paper off the table she folded it neatly and tucked it away in her pocket without thinking, making up her mind to show him when she met with him again. Glancing back at the clock she groaned at the time, she still had a few hours before she needed to be down there. Her eyes widened as a thought crossed her mind. No one ever said she couldn’t be down there earlier than the allotted time. With a grin she turned from her desk and made her way over to the door. Two guards blinked at her in surprise when she rushed past, calling over her shoulder for them to keep up. </p>
<p>She rushed through a small breakfast, much to her guards dismay as they were forced to leave their meals early as she scrambled from her chair and out the cafeteria. With a keycard in hand, she scanned her way through the checkpoint with a flash of her ID, her entourage struggling to keep up. The containment doors came into view and she found it in herself to go just a tiny bit faster. With another swipe of her card, the large doors slid open and the observatory was revealed to her. It was dim inside and she fumbled for a light switch before she allowed herself to look in his direction. He was currently bending over his autopsy table, journal in hand as he scribbled something down in it before looking over the rim of the book to gaze down at the body lying on the table. </p>
<p>Maria had to fight back the gag that forced its way up her throat at the grotesque scene playing out in front of her. His hands were covered in congealed blood that dripped down his arms and onto the floor. His journal stained red from the viscous liquid covering his fingers as he flipped through the pages. She had spent the better part of yesterday within those glass walls, none the wiser to the acts that went on inside. Seeing what he did was far different than hearing it from the scientists assigned to him, and she still had to go in there later. A sob lodged itself in her throat and she fought against the burning behind her eyes as she stared down at the body lying still on the table. The blonde hair that sat atop the woman’s head was once a vibrant shade of yellow, now stained with her own blood and other bodily fluids. Her eyes wide open in fear, hazy and grey, much like the monster hovering over her. She was naked, chest carved open and ribcage broken to reveal her innards of which were being meticulously scanned over and fondled.<br/>
As if he could sense her, his head turned and her eyes met with the same grey from yesterday. Suddenly his cure made sense. Her eyes dropped back down to the woman on the table, and with a new perspective she could finally see where all his research had come from. Unknowingly, she took a few paces forward, ignoring the shouts from behind her as her guards caught up to her. She swiped her keycard on his cell door and stepped inside. Like yesterday, the hiss of the doors closing cut off all outside noise immediately and she was alone with him. Her eyes rose from the body on the table to meet with grey. A hand reached out, and something in her recoiled from the blood covering the leather glove, but her hand rose anyway, and when she grabbed his she found herself floating. </p>
<p>All was silent as she stared out at nothingness. She was surrounded by nothingness but she wasn’t afraid, she felt safe here, protected, welcomed. A hum filled the silence and suddenly she wasn’t alone. He appeared before her, well not really, but she could feel him in front of her despite not seeing him. She could practically feel his presence as he moved himself around her to rest behind her, arms that weren’t visible coming to wrap themselves around her in an embrace. The hum grew into a chuckle and she felt herself relaxing into the warmth that he provided. </p>
<p>“I was wrong about you Maria. I haven’t met anyone like you before. Not a single one. You and I aren’t just similar, we are one in the same. I have spent my entire life searching for a cure to the Pestilence, and perhaps I will never truly find it. But you, I sense a greatness within you Maria; and staying stuck within these walls will not bring that greatness forth.” The way his voice reverberated around her almost seemingly coming from within her had an ache forming in her very core. </p>
<p>The warmth of him faded away and with that she could finally see. He was standing in front of her, his hand stretched out towards her. He said nothing as she grasped his hand and suddenly she was back in his cell. Her eyes were opened and finally, finally she could see. Her hand caressed the side of his mask as her hand slipped from his. Turning from him, she faced the doorway. Stepping forward, she reached out with her hand and pressed her palm into the metal. An alarm sounded overhead as the metal slowly gave way to her fingers and crumbled to dust beneath her. Shouts filled the air and gunshots rang out in the madness. She felt them hit her body and buried themselves under her skin but she paid them no mind as she strolled out of the cell, the Doctor one step behind her as they crossed the doorway. Her hands met with the barrel of a gun and the same happened to the weapon as the door behind her. The guard holding the weapon screamed as she reached forward, but nothing happened as her fingers brushed his cheek and he blinked up at her in fear as she whispered to him. </p>
<p>A glazed look crossed his face and he turned to jump on another guard to the right of him, a snarl on his face as he bit a chunk out of the other man’s neck. The Doctor had already passed her, his hand waiting for hers as he was trailed by many of his alterations. Her fingers intertwined with his and she found herself at peace. Her past seemed to melt away from her, she was no longer D-Class 39457, she was no longer Maria, she was something entirely new, and so long as she had him, they would cure the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everybody who read this! After I finished reading a wonderful story from DunmerLover here on AO3 who wrote Simply Bodies- I highly suggest checking it out if you haven't already if I were you it was an amazing read- I just had to write my own story after reading that. So this is where my story comes from. I absolutely appreciate everyone who reads this and I would have no problem with running with this story if any of you are at all interested in it. I could take this in any direction from here on out. Thank you for reading and please let me know how I did!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>